nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Bentendo/E3 2011
During E3 2011 I'll post all of the Nintendo news here. When we get closer to the date (June 7-9) I'll post a link to this page on the front page. Nintendo press conference There was a TON of stuff announced at the conference (and afterwards). In no particular order, here's what was shown: Wii U (Wii successor) *Wii U announced. The successor of the Wii has a brand new, tablet-shaped controller with a 6.2 inch screen in the center, two analog joysticks, a d-pad and four face buttons. System has HD graphics. *''Zelda Wii U'' shown briefly. Gorgeous graphics, though it's probably just showing the tech and I HIGHLY doubt it's in development. *A new Super Smash Bros. is being developed by Sakurai for both the Wii U and 3DS! No footage was shown, and Iwata warned that it'll be awhile until they're released. *Tech demos for the system include: New Super Mario Bros. Mii, a Metroid themed third person shooter, and more. *Some exciting new third party games include (by memory, I'll include the rest later): Darksiders II, Batman: Arkham City, Tekken, Madden and POSSIBLY (didn't come right out and confirm it, but did imply it) Battlefield 3. Wii *''The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword'' to feature flying on birds. An amazing trailer with lots of action and story sequences. *To celebrate both the launch of Skyward Sword and the 25th anniversary of the series, Nintendo will release a special Golden Wii Remote with MotionPlus built in. *''Mario Party 9'' and Rhythm Heaven both announced to be coming on the Wii in North America. Nintendo 3DS *''Super Mario'' shown off for the 3DS. It really looks tailor-made for the system and almost looks like a true combination of 2D and 3D Mario. It was definitely one of the highlights of the show. *As a fan of the original, it was great to see Luigi's Mansion 2 announced for the 3DS. According to Reggie there will be more than just one mansion this time around! *''Kid Icarus: Uprising'' will having a neat multiplayer mode as well as a TCG-style (guessing) mode where you can scan the cards using the 3DS's cameras and battle that way. *''The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening DX'' will be released through the eShop by the end of the day. *New Animal Crossing 3DS trailer shows that players can now swim in the ocean. *''Mario Kart 3DS'' trailer shows a lot of customization options. New tricks such as gliding and swimming are available as well. *''The Rolling Western'', a new eShop game by Nintendo that seems to take place in the American west, is announced. In it you play an armadillo protecting his town. Nintendo DS (yeah right) Well, actually, there were a couple of things. *A new DSiWare Zelda: Four Swords game will be released sometime in the Fall for FREE to celebrate the 25th anniversary of the franchise. *''Kirby Mass Attack'' also announced for North America. It's that Kirby game that features around 10 Kirbys at once. MORE IN A BIT. Quotes From IGN (regarding the controller): "The tablet itself appears large, but is actually quite comfortable to grip. The two sliders both being located at the top of the tablet make holding it considerably easier. A staggered configuration would only have worked with a much smaller design. Nintendo was also smart in making the new controller extremely light for its size, resulting in something that might look strange but is not as burdensome as it would seem. "One of the more interesting alterations to conventional design is the system features two analog sliders at the top of the controller rather than traditional sticks. Don't make the mistake of thinking these sliders are like the 3DS "circle pad." The texture and top shape of the sliders are much more akin to Wii's nunchuk, meaning the grip and precision of movement are much better." Pre-E3 news Disney Disney has just announced Disney Universe, an intriguing game for the Wii that plays similarly to the LEGO games. Despite its name this isn't an MMO. Instead, it's an Action-Adventure game that has players donning Disney-inspired costumes and saving the Disney Universe. Pixar also gets represented (a lot), and so far we've seen costumes that bare the likeness of Nemo from Finding Nemo and Mike from Monsters Inc. Other Disney properties include Tron, Alice in Wonderland (Tim Burton), Lilo and Stitch, The Lion King and more. So far only two stages have been revealed, one based on Monsters, Inc. and the other on Alice in Wonderland. ---- Sega Shinobi has been announced for the Nintendo 3DS. The classic Sega franchise hasn't seen a new installment in quite some time so for fans of the series this is great news. Perhaps a more noteworthy SEGA announcement is that Sonic Generations will be coming to the Nintendo 3DS. This was actually confirmed in the latest issue of Nintendo Power but E3 is sure to feature some hands-on gameplay with the title. Because the console version is supposed to have vivid HD graphics, no Wii version will be released. As expected, the 3DS version is being developed by Dimps and Sega. Category:Blog posts